Missing Moments
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: There are several moments between Alice and Jasper that Stephenie Meyer never wrote about. This series of oneshots has them all.
1. A Change In My View On Life

Hello my fellow fanfictioners! This is Alex Luceli Whitlock (Jasper's sister!) (JK!)  
So I was rereading the Twilight books (again) and I realized how many missing moments between Alice and Jasper were missing!  
Oh, and who's seen Eclipse yet? I saw it this morning (really early) and I wore my Jasper shirt (=)) and there was soooo much screaming. This one guy I know was there and kept on screaming Team Jacob! every time they showed him (he's been a psycho since kindergarten)  
Welll...I screamed Team Jasper twice and Team Edward once...so I can't really say he's a psycho=(  
Anyways, sorry my ramblings, I only have one friend that is totally obcessed with Twilight and she is outta town right now...so no one to share it with=(  
This story is going to be a series of one shots about Alice and Jasper. This was the first moment that came to mind, along with them going to prom, so if you guys have any more (including parts in the movies), feel free to tell me=)  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I NEVER WILL! WHY DO PEOPLE EVEN BOTHER PUTTING THESE IN? WE ALL KNOW STEPHENIE MEYER WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TO OWN TWILIGHT;(  
**

**on with the story!**

* * *

"Jazz wants to go hunt." I heard Alice telling Edward and Bella. She ran away then, and then she appeared across the river. I could feel excitement bursting out of her, but I could also feel worry, though she was trying not to be.

She leaped across the river in one simple, graceful movement. She smiled at me. "Let's go." She said. Taking each other's hands, we leaped across the river. As soon as we were across, Alice stopped me.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" She said, concerned. "I can you're upset about something. And I had a vision about you earlier, ripping a tree out of it's roots." I was silent. Then I looked up.

"It's not right." I murmured.

"What's not right?" She asked gently.

"Bella having so much self control. It's not normal." I whispered angrily.

"Jasper, she was prepared. That was bound to have _some_ effect."

"But still! Even Charlotte was not as self controlled. She still isn't." I said.

"There has to be some newborn that could control themselves."

"There wasn't. There still isn't." I disagreed.

"Like Carlisle said, maybe that's her gift." She suggested.

"Self control is not a gift." I muttered.

"Either way, I can understan why you're so upset." Alice said sympathetically **(A/N: I hope I spelled that right)**

"No, you can't." I said.

"You're tired of being the weakest link. You're tired of not being able to control yourself." She said gently. "You were hoping that Bella would be crazed, with not even a speck of self control."

"Stop." I said.

"You were hoping that she would be even more dangerous." She egged on.

"Stop!" I said a little more fierce this time. It hurt to snap at Alice. She looked so tiny and innocent where she stood in front of me. A whole foot shorter. And I loved her. She knew I did. But this was too much. The fact that she kept on going irritated me. It didn't make me angry, of course. You could never get angry at Alice.

"Jasper, I can see your every move, and all yourt decisions. You're upset that Bella is so controlled even thought she's but a day old." She did it. I snarled at her and ran away. The guilt ran through me. I had snapped at Alice. My tiny Alice.

She didn't follow me. I ripped apart five deer. I came across a bear and killed it in 10 seconds. All the anger, the frustration, the guilt, the confusion, and the emabarrasment. Bella had been able to not even have the urge to rip little Renesmee apart. I was ashamed to say I had had the urge to hurt her. To drink her blood.

And Jacob. She had lunged but not bitten him. And she hadn't bitten Seth, either. How? HOW?

I smashed my fist into a tree. It wasn't enought. Tree after tree. I killed another bear and just left it. All the emotions. As strange as it may seem, seeing as I deal with so many emotions at the same time, I hated having so many mixed feelings. I HATED THEM!

A figure. I was on hunting mode. I lunged at whoever it was. A split second before I reached them I caught Alice's sweet vampire scent. Alice.

"No!" I said and Alice jumped out of the way just in time.

"Alice." I said. She was calm. I felt it. No anger, or anything else. My own anger boiled through me. She sighed.

"Jasper, please do stop making me angry." She said. "I don't wish to be angry." I closed my eyes and tried to change my view on life. Not all newborns were out of control and wild with thirst. Not all newborns killed every non-vampire they could find.

"I'm fine now." I said, opening my eyes. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said. "All your experience says that newborns have no control whatsoever. "And I know that you're upset that you're still the weakest."

"It's just not normal to have so much control upon being changed." I said weakly.

"She was prepared, and, well, since when had Bella ever been normal?" She said. She came and took my hand.

"True." I murmured. "Well, now that I have changed my view of life, let's go home."

"She smiled and had in hand we walked back home.

* * *

A bit short, but it's a one shot! There will be more one shots (please, please, please give me ideas!)  
-Alex Luceli

Press the little button down there |  
V  
you know you want to  
give me ideas...=)


	2. Stop Feeling Guilty!

here's chapter two! Finally! My computer got a virus, and it deleted Chapter 2 and 3! Plus, I went to Puerto Rico, and I wasn't able to rewrite chapter two until today! So this one is in Alice's POV, and it takes place after Jasper tries to kill Bella. (Wish he had=))  
So anywayyyy, special thanks to TwilightTwihardFanfictioner for giving me my first signed review for this story, and also for giving me the idea for this chapter! Let's give them a round of applause *imaginary audience applauds*  
BTW, this takes place in New Moon!

* * *

I left my house feeling weak. Bella was my best friend. Yet her blood made me...I shuddered. I had imagined how delicious it would be to drink her blood...

No, I must not think that. Right now, I had more important things to do. I had to find Jasper. He would be feeling horrible. I had to help him. I ran into the forest and looked and looked. _Where is he?_ I wondered. Then I stopped. A vision was coming to me...

_Jasper was under a tree. He kicked it and it fell down. _

_Gosh, he sure does like knocking trees down!_ I thought.

_He looked very troubled and deeply disturbed. "I hate myself!" He yelled._

I blinked. I had actually heard him. He was close. I walked a little more and found him next to the fallen tree, curled up, his face in his hands. I npticed Emmett and Rosalie standing a few yards away.

"He won't listen to us." Emmett grumbled. Rosalie nodded.

"You're probably the only one he'll listen to." She said in agreement.

I was the only one he would listen to.

I knelt down.

"Jazz?" I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

He didn't stir.

Rosalie and Emmett walked away. I watched them until they were out of sight. Then I settled down next to Jasper, neatly with my hands in my lap. I cleared my throat (it wasn't neccasary, but it was out of habit. Then I began.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, even though you are not looking at me, I know perfectly well that you can hear me just fine. What you did was by no means your fault, and you know that. You're a vampire, and the sight of blood overwhelmed you. That's what it's supposed to do." Suddenly, my mind went blank. Bella needed me. I had to go help her change into new clothes. I blinked, getting m sight back again. Jasper was still unmoving. Not even breathing. I sighed.

"I'll be right back, Jazz." I said, getting up and running back to the house.

**A/N" Okay, I don't want to have to include the part where she goes and gets Bella some new clothes, lalala. So this is after:**

I ran back to Jasper the second Bella and Edward left. From what I could see, he was still in the same spot, in the same position. I found him easily.

"Jasper?" I whispered. I sat down beside him. "Bella says she's not mad at you. She knows it's not your fault."

jasper finally looked up. He shook his head. "It was my fault. I was about to kill her! And yet she's not mad..." He mumbled something. It sounded like, _Idiot human._ I stared at him.

"Well, if Bella's not mad, I know for sure that Edward is." He said.

"No, he's not!" I disagreed.

"Alice, you can't feel his emotions. I can. He is so angry, he's...well, I can't tell. I've never felt so much anger before in my life." He looked at me, and I could tell what he said was true.

"Jasper. just don't blame yourself. I can't stand it to see you this way! Please, tell me how I can help!" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do to change the fact that I'm a despicable vampire who almost killed his brother's only reason for existing."

Finally, I had enough. I stood up, and glared at him with as much anger as I could manage. I knew it would feel extra horrible to him.

"JASPER!" I screamed. He looked up at me in surprise.

".! AND YET YOU BLAME YOURSELF FOR WANTING BLOOD! YOU DIDN'T KILL BELLA, AND ISN'T THAT WHAT MATTERS? THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN DO!" I stopped. I hated yelling. Jasper was staring at me with wide eyes. He wasn't used to hearing me yelling.

"Sorry." I muttered, knealing down next to him again.

He was silent for a long while. Finally, he sighed, and looked at me once again.

"I'm leaving Forks." He said.

"No!" I shrieked. "Don't leave! Carlisle and Esme will be worried, and Emmett will be grouchy because he won't have anyone to wrestle with, Rosalie will be twice as annoying because you won't be here to calm her down against her will, Edward will feel bad and he'll take out his anger on me, and I'll..." I trailed off. "Please don't leave." I whispered.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come with me." He said finally. I was surprised. I had thought he woanted to be alone.

"I need you." He said, taking my hand. "Or else I'll go crazy and I won't be able to control myself. And if you're here, then I have to stay, too."

I thought about it, the sighed. Of course, if Jasper needed me, I would go. I jumped up, holding out my hand, even though that wasn't really nessacary. "Let's go." I said.

He took my hand and stood up. I could tell, even though I couldn't feel emotions or read minds, that he still felt horribly guilty, just by looking at his face. I stood on my tiptoes, and took his face in my hands.

"Stop feeling guilty!" I shouted.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Constructive critisism allowed! Also, the next chapter will take place after this, when Jasper leaves with Alice in New Moon, and they go to visit the Denali Clan=)  
After that...well, you'll have to wait to find out! (spoiler for chapter four: it takes place in Eclipse=)


	3. I'm Sorry

Here's Missing Moment #3! Also one of the wonderful ideas of TwilightTwihardFanfictioner! So, I know that I said that the next Missing Moment would take place immediately after Chapter 2, but since I had already written Chapter 3, and it got deleted, I found that I couldn't write it was well as I had written it the first time! =(  
But anyway, this was originally supposed to be Missing Moment #4, but due to changes, it's now Missing Moment #3! So this is the Missing Moment when Jasper get bitten in Eclipse. Remember how he was making sure that nothing happened to Alice and he ended up getting bitten alot? Here is how **I** think Alice took it:

* * *

The anger coming from Alice was the loudest of her emotions. Underneath it, however faint it was, she was worried. Deeply concerned. The newborn screamed and I turned my back on everyone again. I rubbed my arms. The bites stung, but I didn't flinch. I had gotten bitten countless times before.

One by one, the rest of my family went inside. Only Alice stayed, her arms folded, glaring fiercly at me. The minute Carlisle went inside, and it was just us, she exploded.

"Jasper, how could you?" She shrieked. "You could have gotten _killed_! I can take care of myself just fine, thank you! Thanks to you, I was basically useless. You stepped in front of me whenever a newborn got within 10 feet of me! You overprotective _fool_!" She stomped her foot, which didn't surprise me. Alice always stomped her foot when she was annoyed.

"Well, sorry that I saved your life then." I told her, half joking. She didn't smile.

"You _didn't_ save my life! I would have been just fine if you hadn't kept on interfering!" She yelled. "I might as well not have gone, since I didn't get to do anything!"

"I would have liked that better." I muttered. Didn't Alice see? I couldn't let her be in danger. It hurt me. Made me feel like a hole has been blown through my chest. Seeing my tiny pixie in danger...

"You even showed Bella why she didn't have to worry about me, and nothing happened! Jasper, I have a better advantage than you did, and I would have been, however much you doubt it, _fine_." Her lip trembled. If she wasn't a vampire, I was sure she would have started crying. "And you wouldn't have been bitten." She whispered. She took a step closer to me, no longer glaring. She shook her head.

"You could have died out there, Jasper." She whispered. "Why are you such a fool?" I grinned then flinched, because the venom really stung. I placed my hand over one of the bites and winced. It had been so long since I had felt physical pain. "Alice, I was fighting you that day in the meadow. Do you really I would hurt you?"

"Still, Jasper! You got bitten and it's all my fault! That's that." She said, glaring again and folding her arms. She turned and started to go inside. I caught up to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, it's not anyone's fault that I got bitten."

She turned to face. "It's your fault then. If you weren't such an overprotective fool, you would be fine, and I wouldn't be angry at you."\

'Oh, come on Alice! I was worried about you out there!"

"You were trying to do two things at once: make sure you killed all the newborns, and make sure no one came near me! When will you understand that just because I was short when I was changed, doesn't mean I'm not capable of taking care of my self." She said, but I could feel that there wasn't anger in her anymore, only hurt pride. I hadn't let Alice help out there, and she was hurt. She was worried because I had gotten bitten, and she was horrified at what had happened to Bree. She didn't care that Jacob was hurt, she only hoped Bella would be alright. She was happy that she had at least been out there. I took a deep breath, all her emotions overwhelming me. The venom stung again, and with all the emotions, I felt weak in my legs. I sat down on the floor, feeling dizzy. And then Alice was next to me, her expression panicked.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" She said anxiously. I nodded, my head spinning.

"You have quite alot of emotions." I said. "They're overwhelming."

"I'm sorry, Jazz."

I smiled, happy that she was using my nickname again. Perhaps she had forgiven me.

"It's not your fault. And I truly am sorry that I didn't let you kill any newborns. Maybe next time I'll let you kill one." I said jokingly.

"If there _is _a next time." She said with a faint smile.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yup." She leaned over and kissed me quickly, then we got up and went inside.

* * *

Anyways, I hope you liked it! NO FLAMES, POR FAVOR! The next chapter will either be:

1: Alice & Jasper go to the prom, which takes place in Twilight.  
2: Alice has a headache in Breaking Dawn, and Jasper wishes he could help her.  
3: Peter and Charlotte come to visit in Midnight Sun  
4: Alice & Jasper are reunited in New Moon.

Most like #2, but it may have a whole lot of fluff.  
#3 will probably be missing moment #5, 'cuz Peter and Charlotte are such a cute couple!


	4. It's Not Possible To Feel This Pain

**It's Not Possible To Feel This Pain**

Alice's tearless sobbing cut through the silence of the night.

I clenched my teeth together and made my way through the dark forest. Well, it was dark for humans. With my vampire sight, I could see perfectly. Alice was still several miles away. I frowned. Why was she crying? I had to know. I ran as fast as I could.

Edward had looked up suddenly, as we were hunting, and said that something was wrong with Alice. I, of course, hadn't wasted any time in looking for her. She had strayed away while we were hunting.

Finally, I found her, sitting on her knees in a small clearing. My eyes widened as I took in the sight that awaited me. A girl's dead body lay in front of her, lifeless. And when Alice looked up, covered in blood, I winced. Her eyes, which were usually golden, had a red tint in them. I knew this well enough to know that it would take at least three days to fade away completely.

"Go away." She said, her voice as lifeless as the body in front of her. "I don't want you to see me this way." The tearless sobbing began again. The pain coming from her was like being stabbed by a knife. I should know. I could feel it was much as she could. And it didn't feel nice at all. It hurt terribly.

"What happened?" I finally managed to say.

"She...she was lost in the forest." Alice choked out. "I could tell. She had a terrified look on her face. She looked relieved when she saw me. She started asking me if I knew a way out of the forest...but she was already cut up, and she had a fresh cut on her face. I couldn't help it." She said, an ashamed look on her face. She looked down.

"You...you slipped?" I said, in shock. Alice didn't slip. Not since we had found the Cullens. Before, when we had first met, we did hunt humans. But then Alice had had a vision of the Cullens hunting animals, and so we tried it. But of course, I kept messing up, and Alice messed up, too. But when we met the Cullens, she became more commited to it, and she hadn't slipped up once.

"I didn't mean to, Jasper!" She said, looking up at me, a tortured look on her face. "I honestly didn't mean to. But there was fresh blood on her, and...and..."

More tearless sobbing.

"It's alright." I said, walking over to her, my voice gentle and soft. "We all slip up every now and then..."

"Stop that!" She yelled suddenly.

"Stop what?" I asked her, confused.

"Stop making me...you know." She said, looking down again. "Stop making me feel calm and all happy and stuff."

"But-"

"But nothing." She said, her voice firm. "What I did was wrong and I deserve pain."

"You're a vampire." I told her. "This is what vampires do."

"But I don't like it." She whispered. "It's just not possible to feel this pain...I killed someone when there was another alternative. I deserve to die."

"Don't say that."

"But I do."

"I've killed ten times as many people as you have." I reminded her.

"That was before...everything."

"Alice, that was last week." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But it wasn't your fault."

"And it's not your fault now."

"Well, what do I do now?" She said. "I don't want to have to face everyone. Edward probably already knows, and he probably already told everyone by now."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Alice." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Emmett messed up a few days ago, too."

"True." Alice murmured, looking down. She looked up at me. "When will the pain of killing someone wear off?"

"I've no idea." I said.

"This pain is horrible." She whispered.

"If you'll let me calm you-"

"No." Alice said. "I want to feel this pain. So that I'll remember next time."

I sighed. "As you wish."

We sat silently for awhile. Finally, I stood up.

"We'd best be heading back home now." I said, extending my hand out to help her up, even though it was clear she didn't it. It was just a human habit we had all developed over the years.

She took my hand.

Story Word Count: 722

A/N: I hope to update more frequently now. I just had to take a little break for awhile...personal reasons...does anyone hate divorce as much as I do? I don't think it's possible...

I hope this wasn't too short. This takes place **before** Twilight, by the way. A few decades before. I decided that Alice must have slipped sometime in her vampire life, right? It's not always Jasper. Do you think them leaving the body there was a bit too cruel, even for vampires? I couldn't think of anything for them to do with it...a burial seems to strange. Anyway, any suggestions for Missing Moment Five? Perhaps Alice and her headaches in _**Breaking Dawn**_? Hmm...I wrote a Prom Missing Moment, but it turned out horrible, so it will never be published. I also tried writing the part when Peter and Charlotte come in _**Midnight Sun**_ but I found I couldn't...it was hard. So that's a no no. I _could_ give writing a Missing Moment about them being reunited in _**New Moon**_. Maybe a missing moment about their first kiss? I had an idea to write a missing moment about when Jasper's eyes first turn golden. I have no idea! Please give me suggestions!

x0x0

WiccansRule


	5. Silent Night

**Silent Night**

It was a silent, quiet night. The stars sparkled up in the sky. It was snowing in the forest, by the lake. For any normal human, it would have been freezing, and any mortal with common sense would stay inside bundled up and drinking hot chocolate. However, the couple laying on the snow side by side looking up at the stars were vampires. It was Christmas Eve.

Alice, one of the two, turned to look at her vampire mate. "I love Christmas." She sighed.

Jasper, Alice's vampire mate, turned and smiled at her. "Christmas is...enjoyable."

"I don't even know if I celebrated Christmas as a human." Alice said sadly.

"I remember celebrating Christmas as a human." Jasper mused. "It's a very faint memory. But I remember. I had a little sister...she loved Christmas."

"Didn't you?" Alice asked him, surprised.

"I never cared much for it." Jasper said, shrugging.

The year was 1950. Alice and Jasper had been together for two years. They were still searching for the Cullens, but Alice was confident they were close. This was the first Christmas they had ever spent together, and it honestly wasn't much of a Christmas. But it was _their_ Christmas, and they were together, and that was all that mattered.

Jasper reached out and grabbed Alice's hand. They were both silent, listening to the silence. It was peaceful and calming.

"Jasper?" Alice said. "Don't people usually get each other gifts for Christmas?"  
Jasper shrugged. "We didn't give gifts much in my day. My family didn't have much money. I got a penny from my mother and father every Christmas, and it was enough."

"I wish I remembered my Christmases as a human." Alice said wistfully. "That is, if there were any. For all I know I didn't celebrate Christmas. This is the first one I've ever celebrated. But I remember a few years ago, before I found you, I was staying in a hotel, and there was all sorts of decorations up. There was even a tree inside!"

Jasper chuckled silent, and Alice frowned slightly.

"What?" She demanded to know.

"Well, you say it like you're surprised."

"There was a tree _inside_!" Alice exclaimed.

"Of course there's a tree. It's a tradition. People put up Christmas trees in their houses."

"Oh." Alice said. If she could, she would be blushing a deep crimson by now. "I feel stupid now."

"Don't." Jasper said with a smile. "You've never celebrated Christmas before."

"I wish I had a house to decorate for Christmas." Alice said suddenly. "I'm sure it would be fun."

Jasper squeezed her hand. "I promise you, one day we will."

Alice smiled sadly. "I hope so."

They both lay down flat on their backs, just staring up at the sky once again. It was peaceful and calm. Alice and Jasper both cherished every moment of this Christmas Eve, both cherished being able to be together.

"Jasper, what time does your watch say it is?" She asked suddenly.

Jasper looked at his watch. "12:00. Why?"

Alice smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Jasper realized that it was indeed now the 25th, and he grinned at her, a beautiful grin.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It is indeed the best Christmas ever." She whispered.

Jasper looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that?"

Alice shrugged. "Because it is."

"It's the only Christmas you've ever had. How can you declare it the best?" Jasper said, bewildered.

She smiled at him. "It's the first Christmas I've ever spent with you. So it's the best Christmas ever."

Jasper realized what she meant then, and he smiled back at her. "It's the best Christmas ever for me, as well."

They lay on the snow looking into each other's eyes for the rest of the night, content just being with each other.

Then, out of the blue, Alice grinned a sly smile and said,

"But next year we're getting each other presents."

Story Word Count: 656

A/N: Well, there you have it. The Christmas chapter. I decided to do a Christmas chapter because it's Christmas...almost. Plus, I had a Christmas party and I am SO in the holiday spirit. This chapter was horribly short, though. Oh well.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

x0x0x0

WiccansRule


	6. Golden Eyes

**Golden Eyes**

_In which Jasper realizes that his once red eyes are now golden  
-_

"Come on, Jazz!" The tiny girl named Alice said. "There's some bears over here!"

Alice and Jasper, two vampire mates, were hunting. It was 1952. After a failed attempt at finding the Cullens, they had decided to take a short break to hunt. Alice was still joyful, though.

Jasper ran over to Alice, and together they pounced on the two bears that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They gracefully bit into their necks. This was the exciting part of hunting: When the animal struggles to get away. But no animal can defeat a vampire.

In nearly no time at all, the two bears were dead and lifeless...and bloodless. Alice stood up and wiped a drop of blood off of her mouth. Otherwise than that, she was as clean as she had been before she pounced. Jasper was slightly worse. He had a rip in his shirt.

"That was fun." Alice said cheerfully.

"But it wasn't enough." Jasper said.

Alice sighed. "Fine. We can hunt more. Come on."

They ran through the forest at a vampire speed, searching for some unsuspecting prey. And in a few minutes they came across a herd of deer.

"It's not much." Alice said. "But it'll be enough. Go on."

With one leap, Jasper managed to bring down three deer. Alice watched unamused while he drank the blood of the deer. She had seen many times before. Jasper could have brought down all the deer. Deer didn't struggle much.

In five minute's time, all the deer were as dead and lifeless as the two bears had been.

"Are you okay now?" Alice asked Jasper as he headed toward her.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Alice said, beaming. "We can be on our way now. The Cullens had to leave this place. Nobody believes that Carlisle is thirty-six...they're in Alaska right now with another coven like theirs."

Jasper didn't ask how she knew all this. He didn't need to. He had grown used to Alice's broad knowledge of the Cullens. She was so used to having visions of them by now.

They walked through the forest for several hours to no avail. Not they grew discouraged. They, being vampires, had all the time in the world...literally. And so they walked and walked and walked and...well, you get the picture.

Alice chattered the whole way. She loved talking, she did. And Jasper quietly listened to her. Jasper wasn't one for talking. He was more one for listening.

It was when Alice had grown silent for awhile that the sun started rising once again. Most people loved watching the sun rise, but for Alice and Jasper, it was nothing special.

Alice turned to look at Jasper, her mouth open, about to say something, when she gasped in shock. Jasper turned to look at her, wondering why her emotions had suddenly changed to surprise and shock.

"What?"

"Jasper," Alice said, her voice breathless. "Your eyes...they're golden!"

Alice's eyes had long since become golden. But Jasper, who had taken longer to adjust to the new animal diet after several decades of hunting like a normal vampire, had eyes that were still blood red. They became fainter and fainter every day, but it was only now that his eyes were golden.

"They..._what_?"

"Your eyes are golden!" Alice was now happy, not shocked. "Oh, Jasper, this is great, your eyes are golden! You're a vegetarian vampire now, officially!"

"They're not red anymore?" Jasper asked her.

"Haven't I made it clear? They're _golden_!" Alice shrieked. "I have a mirror in my bag somewhere here..."

"Really?" Jasper said. "They're actually golden? It's not some trick of the light or something else like that?"

"Nope." Alice said, answering him while rummaging in her bag.

"Aha!" She said, pulling a small black hand mirror out of her bag. "Here...take a look."

She held it up to his face so that he could see that his eyes were golden for himself.

"Wow." Was all Jasper managed to say.

"They suit you." Alice said. "You look much better with golden eyes than you did with red eyes."

Jasper was surprised. He hadn't thought he could become a vegetarian vampire. And now he was.

Just then, Alice's eyes became distant and blurry.

"Alice?" Jasper said, though he knew by now that this was how she became when she was having a vision.

"Oh, my." She whispered.

"What is it Alice?"

"The Cullens are less than a few miles away!" She said. "We're so close! We have to go!"

She grabbed his hand and they embarked on the journey to their new lives...and their new family.  
-

Story Word Count: 767

Author's Note: Well, this is crap. It's too short. I hate that I can't write not even _one_ lengthy chapter! UGHHHH! Well, on a brighter note...well, there is no brighter note. Oh, by the way, you may have noticed, I changed the summary. I didn't like the original summary. Well...bye. Oh, next chapter will be (probably) Alice's headaches in _**Breaking Dawn**_.

x0x0x0

WiccansRule


	7. These Are Curses, Not Gifts

**These Are Curses, Not Gifts**

_In which Alice has horrible headaches in __Breaking Dawn_

"Tell me what I can do to help, Alice." Jasper pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do Jasper." Alice said, her voice muffled because her face was against a pillow.

They were in their room, both desperate and in pain. Alice because she had a splitting headache due to the fact she couldn't see Bella or the baby, if it was even that. And Jasper because he could vividly feel Alice's pain, and couldn't do anything about it.

"Alice, you have to do _something_." Jasper said hopelessly. "You've been in here for three days, and the headaches are killing you. You're not going to fix them or make them stop by laying there."

"I _know_ that, Jasper." Alice said, sitting up. "But what else can I do? I'd rather be up here than downstairs watching Bella die slowly before my eyes."

"She's not _dying_..." Jasper said slowly.

"How do you know that?" Alice said, her voice cracking. "You don't! _I'm_ supposed to know, I'm supposed to know everything! But now I don't and it's killing me! Is this what it's like to not be able to see the future?"

"Well..." Jasper, smiling slightly for the first time in days, "It usually comes without the headaches..."

"There has to be some kind of way to stop this!" Alice exclaimed suddenly, grabbing on to her head. "The pain is absolutely _unbearable_!" She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I don't know what to do, Alice." Jasper said, helpless once again. "You obviously can't take medicine. What else is there?"

Alice opened her eyes suddenly. "I feel numb." She said slowly, as if not sure of what she was saying, exactly.

"What?"

"I think..." She trailed off, jumping off the bed and getting to the door in a split second.

"I think I have an idea." She said, opening the door and hurrying out. Jasper looked at her as she ran out, horribly confused. But he had to admit he had his own headache, though it wasn't as bad as Alice's headaches obviously were. He could feel the depression and sadness that was practically vibrating from the house and it's residents. It was overwhelming and it was probably himself that gave him headaches. He _could_ just let the emotions be. But no, he just _had_ to try to send out waves of calm and peace and serenity. It didn't work, of course. Everyone was too intent on staying depressed.

Jasper sighed, getting up from his chair that he had been sitting in for hours. He hadn't even noticed, but it was two o' clock in the morning by now. Where was Alice? He headed out the door to look for he

"Have you see Alice?" He asked Edward, who was sitting on the couch looking sullen. Out of everyone who was regurlarly at the house, Edward was the worst. And why shouldn't he be? Bella was _his_ wife.

"She went out the door." He answered, his voice lifeless.

"Thanks." Jasper said, heading out the door. But, of course, he was unable to help himself. He sent happiness to Edward, not being able to bear seeing his "brother" that way.

"It doesn't help much, Jasper, sorry." Edward said, shrugging. "But thanks, anyway."

"No problem." Jasper said, ducking out the door. And as luck would have it, Alice was right there, sitting a noticeable distance away from Jacob, who was sleeping. He looked dead, though. Alice's nose was wrinkled in disgust, but Jasper couldn't feel the pain from her anymore.

"Hello, Jasper." Alice said calmly.

"What happened?" Jasper asked her, confused. "The headache is gone?"

"Not completely." Alice said, sighing. "But it's still better."

"The dog can help you but I can't." Jasper said in a monotone voice.

"Well..." Alice said. "Sort of."

"That makes me feel...useless."

Alice sighed. "Oh, cheer up, Jasper! At least my headache is gone."

Jasper had to agree. "True."

"Well?" Alice said, looking up at him. "Now what?"

Jasper shrugged. "I dunno."

"Sit down." Alice said, patting the space next to her. "I got kind of lonely."

He did so, and she leaned on his shoulder. It was moments like these that they both loved. Of course, the werewolf stench kind of ruined it.

"Jasper?" Alice said.

"Yes?"

"Is it horrible?" She asked. "Feeling all those emotions that are depressed? Edward kind of brings me down just by looking at him."

"It is horrible." Jasper admitted. "Kind of makes me depressed myself."

"Oh, Jasper." She said, sighing. "What we have aren't gifts. They're curses. Why can't we be normal vampires?"

"I don't really think there _is_ such thing as a _normal_ vampire." Jasper replied.

Alice frowned. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Still," Jasper said, shrugging. "They are only curses now. I'm sure we'll be back to...our usual selves soon."

"I sure hope so." Alice said wistfully. "I hate feeling this way. I hate not _knowing_. At least you can still use your power."

"Very true." He said in agreement. "But I'd rather not feel anything at the moment."

They were both silent then.

Very soon they would be back to normal.

Very soon.

Story Word Count: 855

Author's Note: A little bit longer than usual...but not long enough. Next I want to write a chapter on how everyone looks at Alice and Jasper, such as Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, etc,., any maybe even Charlie and other humans like Angela. Also, would it be a good idea to write how Jacob looks at Alice and Jasper? I don't think it would.

x0x0x0

WiccansRule


	8. Two Rare Creatures

**Two Rare Creatures**

_In which Alice and Jasper's relationship is explored in the Cullen's perspective_

**Carlisle:**

When Alice and Jasper first came to live with the us, I didn't know they were together at all. They never touched or hugged or anything. So I just assumed they had both met coincidencally, and Alice had decided that Jasper would be best living with us.

But eventually, it became clear that they were mates. They exchanged little looks at one another, and Jasper would always hold Alice's hand and curve over her protectively while she was in a deep vision.

But the biggest clue was when Alice announced she and Jasper were getting married to be officially bonded for life.

Up until then we (except perhaps Edward, since he can read minds) had all just thought they liked each other but weren't together.

We were idiots.

But now I realize that they have the ideal relationship. They're so in love, it's obvious. I don't even know why we couldn't tell they were together at first. I suppose sometimes we're all ignorant. But really, how couldn't we tell? It's just something that gets me so upset...

Enough about Alice and Jasper.

I have to get to work.

**Esme:**

Alice and Jasper are the most adorable couple out of all the ones I know, they really are. Even Edward and Bella aren't as adorable as them. I mean, Alice made Jasper who he is. And as much as it sometimes hurts to think about, I know that Jasper is really only here for Alice, although I'm sure he wouldn't just leave if there was no Alice. But he would leave if Alice leaves.

He'll follow Alice anywhere. He'll go to any lengths for her.

And Alice would do the same. Once, when it was only Alice and I in the house, (the others were hunting, and Jasper was at the library) I asked her, out of mere curiousity, how she and Jasper had come to be. She had smiled, and told me that she spent several years searching for him until they finally met in a diner in Philadelphia. It's an unusual romance. But it made me realize how far Alice would go just to find Jasper.

And Jasper would do the same. Again, out of mere curiousity when it was just Jasper and I in the house, I asked him how him and Alice came to be. I wanted to see things in his perspective.

Jasper had smiled faintly and said, "You couldn't have asked for a better story, Esme."

He then began with his Civil and Vampire war past. Then he told how he ran away. When he came to the part about him and Alice meeting in the diner, he smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile.

"Alice saved me from myself that day." He had said.

**Rosalie:**

I envy them. I envy them so much. I envy them so much it hurts.

It's not that I don't love Emmett _and_ our relationship. I do, I really do. But Alice and Jasper have this unbreakable bond that I think not even Esme and Carlisle have. It's so...romantic.

They never kiss or hug in front of us. They hardly ever touch except for holding hands every now and then. Emmett and I freely make out and embrace each other. We even freely make love without worrying for anyone hearing us. But yet they're so...intense and serious. It hurts.

And another thing is that they both wear their wedding rings _all_ the time. I mean, I understand Alice, since she loves jewelry and all thar, but even Jasper _never_ take it off. Ever. Not even when we were freakin' fighting the newborns! I wear my ring all the time, but Emmett doesn't because apparantly it's not "manly" enough.

You know, once Jasper slipped and went away for about a week. Alice was so torn up. She just walked around the house and moped. And the minute he came back, it was _so_ weird. You could actually see the change in Alice. It was as if she was coming back to life.

Sometimes I think that it's just not fair that Alice and Jasper get to have the beautiful, serious relationship. While Emmett and I are in a serious relationship, since we're _married_, he never really acts like it.

I don't understand why I have to envy everything. For years, I envied Esme and Carlisle's relationship. When Alice and Jasper came along, I envied their relationship. As hard as I try, I can never be fully satisfied with what I have.

**Emmett:**

They just don't make sense.

They have never made sense.

They'll never make sense.

I know size isn't _everything_...even though it is alot...but sometimes I'm freaked out by the enormous difference in Alice and Jasper's size. They're both skinny, of course, but it's their height that worries me. Alice is 4'11, which is short. And Jasper is 6'1. Who's _not_ freaked out by how much taller Jasper is or much shorter Alice is? I know I am!

I wonder how they even kiss. I've never seen them kiss before...well, scratch that. I saw them kiss at their wedding. I was completely freaked out. But Jasper leaned wayyyyy down low and kissed her. I don't think it counts because is was a wedding but still.

Not that they don't make a good couple, 'cuz they do. And it's kinda nice how Jasper gets all incredibly happy and cheerful when Alice walks into a room. And man, I was there with Jasper when Alice had to go to Bella, and then they had to go save Edward from commiting suicide. He was pretty torn up for those few days. I'm sure if vampires could cry, he could have. He was a wreck, he was. He kept on grabbing his wedding ring. And I swore I saw him staring at a picture of Alice when I walked by his room.

They have such a different relationship than Rosalie and I. It's kinda strange but so...intense. When we fought the newborns, Jasper kept on jumping in front of Alice to make sure she didn't get hurt. I heard they had a fight afterwards, though. But as much I love Rosalie, I didn't really feel the need to protect her. I know she's a more than able fighter. So I don't really get what Jasper did, because Alice is a great fighter.

Oh well.

**Edward:**

I've been reading minds for centuries. And in all my years, I have never seen two minds so in love. Not even Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper are...very strange. They would do anything for each other. It sometimes doesn't make sense to me. That is, it didn't make sense to me until I met Bella.

No one really knew they were mates when they arrived. But of course I did. It's so _strange_. They're always on each other's minds. Even when they're thinking of something else, they're always thinking of the other, there in the way back of their mind.

Alice worries for Jasper all the time. I didn't know it was possible for a person to worry so much. But she always does. She worries he'll slip and feel ashames. She worries that he will go back to a normal blood diet.

And Jasper! He makes a list in his mind _every single day_ about all the things that make Alice wonderful. You kind of get sick of it after awhile, even it is sweet and romantic.

You see, Alice and Jasper are a couple more unusual than any other pair in the world. Of course, they're vampires. But they're even unusual by vampire standards. I've come to think of them as two rare creatures: The Telepath and the Empath.

They certainly are two rare creatures.

Story Word Count: 1, 294

Author's Note: Whew! Finally, a long chapter! Hopefully this will make up for the months I didn't update. Hopefully. Anyway, I haven't gotten much reviews lately. Please, please, please review! I love updating even if I don't get reviews, since I still have several visitors, but it would mean so much to me if you could tell me what you think. I write the way I want to write, but I'm new to fanfiction (well, I've only been here since April, I think, of this year) and if I need to do something to improve, let me know. On another note, who had bought _**The Twilight Saga: Eclipse**_ on DVD yet? I did! Well, my dad bought it for me...anyway, I saw the deleted scenes, and I was upset because they should have been in the movie. Oh, and who doesn't love the Alice and Jasper kiss? Both of them! They should have been in the book! Anyways...bye...oh, and I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but it was suggested by _**TwilightTwihardFanfictioner**_ who is awesome because I'm pretty sure I would have never thought of doing Alice's headaches if they hadn't suggested it. Oh well. Bye! 

x0x0x0

WiccansRule


End file.
